


Pets and Playmates

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [104]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Snakes, Texting, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: (406): I just got a text from a guy. The python is ours if we want.





	Pets and Playmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarchangelSkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/644620.html?thread=87451404#t87451404) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

Carlos looks down at the text with dread forming in the pit of his stomach. Cecil has wanted a python for ages, but there’s nothing Carlos wants less than a pet snake. He doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know what to do. Carlos has never been able to say no to Cecil, especially when it’s something his boyfriend really, really wants.

Seemingly without conscious input, his fingers type out “Sure, babe” and hit send and that’s that. There’s no taking it back. In a few hours, they’ll have a brand new pet python gracing their house. It’s perhaps not the worst pet Cecil could want (Carlos can think of many worse things, and knows by now that there is far worse in Night Vale that he would never be able to think of), but it’s by far not the best. There has to be something he can do to get out of this even though he’s already given his blessing via text.

He thinks hard as he continues his work around the lab, poking aimlessly at a few experiments, then smiles. Maybe he can convince Cecil to keep the snake at the station. After all, Koshek needs a playmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
